Silent Mobius Wiki talk:About
This page is for discussing which rules should be added or removed from the About page. [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 00:44, July 12, 2010 (UTC) I'm here now. I'm as mad as a hatter 00:46, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Okay, let's get this discussion started. Lets cover the basic rules first. *No pornographic/adults only material allowed - If any user is caught uploading or creating any content of a pornographic nature, then that person will receive a severe warning. A second offense will result in a long term ban. A third offense will result in a permanent ban. Mature content (Not adult conent), which include violence and gore, is as far the content level will be allowed to go. *Constant Advertising/Spamming not allowed - If you are observed only spending the majority of your time advertising (spamming) or telling everyone about certain products that they should buy, sell, etc. you will receive a warning. A second offense will result in a more severe warning. A third offense will result in a small time ban, and anymore offense made after that will have varying punishments, including a permanent ban. This is a website for people to enjoy and post fan fiction, not to browse around looking for the highest quality pizza cutter they can buy at their local Super Market. This Wiki is and shall be SPAM-free. For more information as to what SPAM is (for those of you who might not be familiar with the term), please view this page: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spam_(electronic) *Excessive cursing is forbidden - While we may allow cursing on here to a certain degree, doing it excessively will not be wise on your part. If you're going to be a member here, we would appreciate it if you would try not to be a foul-mouth that is incapable of getting his/her point across in a more civilized manner. *A drug/alcohol distributing-free Wiki - We would like to keep Silent Mobius an enjoyable environment that is healthy and drug/alcohol-free, so if you wanna ask someone to do drugs with you or get drunk with you, then do it somewhere else because Users who are caught making and/or participating in such discussions will be dealt with by an Admin, and your actions will be viewed as harassment. *Do not deny freedom of speech - If you don't know what "Corrective Criticism" is, then please do some research on it. On this Wiki, we allow our Users to give out their most honest opinions and criticism on other people's Sonic/Silent Hill fan fiction as a form of feedback, in order to inspire more originality in our ideas. This also applies in certain issues not relating to fan fiction (such as site matters). If you expect everyone on here to compliment and praise your fan fiction (and only compliment and praise), then you might as well leave this Wiki right now because complaints made in which someone claims that another person has made an attack on their fan fiction (For example, a fan characters similarities to an already existing character, a fan characters God-like powers, etc.) without any real evidence backing up such claims will be ignored by the Administrators, and a warning might be issued to one (or more than one) user. If incidents like this continuously occur, then the Administrators shall start banning the users who are the real causes of such uproars. If you upload fan fiction onto the Internet, expect criticism. If you can't handle criticism, then you shouldn't be posting anything on the Internet at all. *Don't be a Troll/Flammer - Users who are caught Trolling the Wiki (Trolling is basically annoying people in very mature ways (such as very heavily cursing, making racist/sexual remarks, etc) will not get a short to long term ban. If you are caught Trolling again, you shall be permanently banned from the Wiki. Do not flame (Flammers are people who insult people and their fan fiction, many times without cease) other people on the Wiki either, or else you shall be dealt with by an Administrator. Harassment of other Users on Silent Mobius will not be tolerated. Please keep in mind that if someone makes an accusation in which someone is being a Troll/Flammer and no evidence to such claims is found, your accusation(s) will be denied and your punishment will be decided for you (should you receive one). *Do not post stolen content - Silent Mobius is a Wiki in which Users can post their Sonic/Silent Hill fan fiction and show everyone on the Wiki their work, which is original and entirely their own. However, we don't tolerate Users who come here and post content that doesn't belong to them and/or have no permission to use. For example, a User uploads a picture of a Sonic fan character and they claim that they made the pic, and it is discovered that they had not and took the pic without the permission of the original creator. Such users will receive a short-term ban on the first offense, a long term ban on the second, and a permanent ban on the third. Users who do similar offenses (such posting information about other peoples' fan fiction/characters without the original creator's consent, stealing fan fiction/characters from the original creators and making claims that they belong to you, using fan characters without the permission of the original creator, etc, etc, etc.) shall be dealt with in the same manner. Please show some courtesy to other people and make your own content (Or at least get permission from the original creators to use their content). Well, this is all the rules I can think of. Can you think of anymore? [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 01:43, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm... I think you covered them all. I'm as mad as a hatter 04:07, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I'll post these on the main About page then. If you and me ever think of anymore, let's suggest them on this page and discuss them over, okay? [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 04:10, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Will do. I'm as mad as a hatter 04:35, July 12, 2010 (UTC)